


Bad Day

by aerobesk



Category: National Treasure
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben had always had a good grip on his friend’s behavior, so not finding him in any of his usual haunts was odd. (Just some domestic, fluffy Briley.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Ben entered the house, dropping his keys on the chest next to the door and setting his bag on the kitchen table before realizing it was quiet. He looked around, walking into the living room, the study, and checking the backyard before heading upstairs.

Ben and Riley had moved into the house a few months prior, after Abigail has deemed it unfit for only her, and Ben had concluded that Riley’s apartment was also unlivable, though for very different reasons. Ben had always had a good grip on his friend’s behavior, so not finding him in any of his usual haunts was odd.

He descended the stairs again, taking another look around and doing a mental checklist. The ferrari was in the driveway, so he had to be home. He leaned against the kitchen counter, lost in thought for a moment before he heard it. It almost sounded like humming, but he recognized it. Following the sound into the center of the room, Ben studied the table, kneeling down and raising the tablecloth.

Riley was lying on his back, staring at the underside of the table, headphones on and pumping loud music into his ears. He had a faint look of annoyance on his face, so Ben sat next to him, cross legged, and waited for him to move.

Eventually Riley sighed, reaching up to pull off his headphones before looking at the other man. “What?”

“What happened?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Then why are you hiding under the kitchen table?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“You hide in tight spaces after a bad day.”

“Not true.”

“The day that girl stood you up, you hid in the closet until I found you.”

“That means nothing.”

“Riley.”

“What?”

Ben waited for a minute, but Riley didn’t move.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“...do you want to make hot chocolate and marathon Friends?”

He lay there for another moment before sighing and moving. “Yeah, ok.”

They watched two episodes before Riley shuffled closer to Ben on the couch. They’d watched three before he leaned against Ben’s side, pulling his feet up onto the couch. Five episodes had gone by before he thanked Ben, finishing off the hot chocolate and commenting on the similarities between Ben and Ross. Seven episodes went by before Riley was snoring softly, completely comfortable in his spot tucked into Ben’s side.

The next morning Ben woke lying on the couch in their living room, netflix asking if they were still there, sunlight shining through the blinds. Riley was stretched out on top of him, his head on Ben’s chest, legs interlaced with the treasure hunter’s. Ben smiled, shuffling a little before closing his eyes again.

 

 


End file.
